Tradition
by Menydh Ebrenn
Summary: Every year, the former Soviet countries gather together and bake a Christmas cake. Includes all Soviet Hetalia characters not just ones listed as main, if that makes sense. Please R&R!


Here's my Christmas offering! Making a Christmas cake yesterday and this is what popped into my head. I know there were other Soviet countries but they're not in Hetalia-besides, there are only so many things you can do for a Christmas cake! Written while listening to 'Two Steps From Hell'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Tradition: The Soviet Christmas Cake**

They made a Christmas cake every year together. It was their tradition and they stuck to it. Even after the Soviet Union collapsed and dissolved, they all got together in Russia's house and began the process. They all had the same jobs every year; Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. Despite not being a Soviet country, Poland would also arrive later to do his special job.

_First, Lithuania would buy the ingredients._

Lithuania smiled. Another year had come round, and it was nearing the time when they would all put their differences and bake a cake. He always brought the ingredients to Russia's house. He didn't mind, it was one of his designated jobs, but it did mean he had to rush around in the crowds of bustling Christmas shoppers. He was introvert by nature, and disliked huge crowds.

"At least I'm not claustrophobic or anything" he said to himself as he checked his list. _Currants, almonds, raisins, candied peel..._

_Next, Belarus would chop up anything needing cutting, and Estonia would weigh everything out._

Lithuania took the ingredients to Russia's house, where Estonia, Belarus and Russia himself were waiting for him. He handed the ingredients to Estonia, who went to the kitchen with Belarus. She produced one of her many knives, and got to work cutting up the cherries. The others were always amazed at how deft she was with a knife. This, however, was not a comforting thing to remember if she was pointing her knife at you.

As she did this, Estonia carefully weighed all the ingredients to the right amounts, his glasses sliding down his nose. He had been assigned this job because they all knew he would be the most accurate. They had tried this with Poland one year, but it had not gone well.

If Poland spooned too much of something into a bowl, he would leave it there saying "What difference does, like, one spoonful make?" Needless to say, they never tried changing the jobs again.

This was fine with Estonia, as he was happiest when with his figures and measurements. Plus, it wasn't _too_ messy. Estonia was secretly a bit of a neat freak.

_Russia would soak the fruit in brandy._

You may think this job would need only Russia there, but the others were needed to supervise. This was because every year Russia would try to slip vodka into the cake. So, to make sure this didn't happen, they would watch closely as Russia as he added 3 tablespoons of brandy to the bowl of fruit.

"Ah, you guys never trust me." They eyed him suspiciously. One of them was probably going to have to sleep with the bowl to prevent vodka invasion.

"There is a reason for that, you know." Said Lithuania mildly. While they were preparing the cake the Baltics did not need to watch what they said, as an unspoken truce kicked in. This was the time they would all get along, with no torture, strangling or being attacked with knives.

"It would make the cake taste better." replied Russia, defiantly.

"No it wouldn't. Well, maybe to you it would." sighed Estonia.

They would save the remaining brandy for Latvia.

_The next day, Ukraine would cream the cake mixture and fold in the flour and spices. _

The next day, Ukraine arrived with Latvia and met the others who had stayed at Russia's house. Estonia proudly presented Ukraine with the weighed out ingredients for the 'cake' part if the mixture. Lithuania handed her a wooden spoon and she creamed the butter and sugar together to a light, fluffy mixture. She would sing quietly to herself in Ukrainian as she did so. The Baltics suspected this was Russia's favourite part of the process, as he rarely got to hear his sister sing, albeit a little tearfully.

Latvia whisked the eggs and added them a little at a time to the creamed mixture. Ukraine then slowly folded in the flour. Ukraine's cakes were always delicious, when she felt cheerful enough to make them.

"I t-think it's r-ready now, brother."

_Then, Russia would stir and Latvia would add the fruit and nuts._

Next, it was time for Russia's main job. He grasped the wooden spoon in both hands and stirredmechanically. His arms would go round and round at the same slow speed with a slightly creepy grin on his face. Latvia had the dubious job of adding the fruit and chopped nuts to the cake mix for Russia to stir in. It was quite difficult not to get it on Russia. Lithuania used to have to hold the bowl still while Russia stirred, but they realised putting a wet cloth underneath the bowl worked just as well.

The others would either watch or play cards (or do anything to pass the time), Lithuania sidling up to Belarus. She let him and decided not to break his fingers-because of their Christmas truce. All the same, she narrowed her eyes. _Try that after Christmas and you're dead .I only have eyes for brother. _Lithuania smiled nervously but inside was happy. He never usually got this close. Ukraine and Estonia studiously ignored this and started some small talk.

_They would all spoon it into the cake tin and Lithuania would tie the paper._

This was possibly the messiest bit of making the cake, as they all got spoons and transferred the mixture to the tin. It was messy because the 6 spoons often collided with each other or bits of mixture fell off the spoons. They could've just chosen 2 people to do it, but hey, why mess with tradition? (_A/N: bad pun not intended_)

When all the mixture was finally in the tin, Estonia would measure and cut some brown paper, and wrap it around the tin. Lithuania would get some string and tie the paper to the tin. He then got some greaseproof paper with a hole in the middle and placed it on top of the mixture.

Ukraine put the cake in the oven. "Phew, that's another cake done!" said Lithuania.

"Actually, there's still quite a bit left to be done!" put in Estonia.

Ukraine began the washing up.

_Later, Poland would decorate it._

The whole house smelt of Christmas cake. Someone knocked on the door. Latvia rushed to answer it.

"I'm, like, here to do my bit!" announced Poland, cheeks and nose slightly red from the cold.

Poland and Lithuania spread apricot jam over the now baked cake. Meanwhile, Estonia rolled out the marzipan to cover it with.

"Seriously, why is jam so totally sticky?" Poland grumbled, licking some off his hand as Estonia and Latvia covered the cake with the marzipan.

"I hope you're going to wash your hands after that" Lithuania chided.

Belarus and Ukraine rolled out sugar paste icing and covered the marzipan. Next came Poland's moment of fame. Each year he would decorate the finished cake with sugar paste or sometimes royal icing. They never knew what he'd do next time.

"I think I'll, y'know, keep it simple this time." Poland announced, rolling up his sleeves. The others left him alone with the cake. This too was a tradition.

When they came back a few hours later Poland was standing proudly next to his latest creation. It was covered with green sugar paste holly and red berries (also made of sugar paste). Just as an extra 'Poland' touch, he had stuck cocktail stick flags of each country that'd helped make the cake on top.

They all congratulated him on yet another wonderful cake.

_On Christmas day, they would all help to eat it._

**THE END**

**Author's Notes: Yes, it wasn't very interesting, but I hope against hope that someone enjoyed it! Plus, to anyone who requested the vapour rub scene in 'Snow Globe' I am working on it. I just had to get this out first!**

**Please review, I don't mind if you say it's rubbish, but please explain why.**


End file.
